civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ragusa (Nicolò Vito di Gozze)
Ragusa led by Nicolò Vito di Gozze is a custom civilization mod by DMS, with contributions from Kerfuffle and Darth. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Ragusa with Ancona. Overview Ragusa The modern Croatian city of Dubrovnik was at one time the centre of a powerful maritime merchant republic known as the Republic of Ragusa - the “Pearl of the Adriatic” - , carrying that name from 1358 until 1808, in which time its thalassocracy rivalled the power and wealth of the other maritime republics, and in particular Venice. Established in the 7th century, the city of Ragusa is believed to have originally been founded on a small island nestled in the Adriatic Sea, not far off the southern coast of modern Croatia. These founders, a group of Roman refugees, established the settlement after fleeing the destruction of their home city of Epidaurus (modern Cavtat). Over time, the city would expand into the surrounding region thanks to assistance from the Byzantine and Ottoman Empires as well as the kings of Croatia and Hungary. The development of the city, particularly into key areas such as the Harbor of Gruz (a crucial port even today) would draw the ire of Venice, whose dominance of maritime trade had previously been unrivaled. In 1205 it came under Venetian sovereignty, when all of Dalmatia was invaded with the forces of the Fourth Crusade, and it was so until the Treaty of Zadar of 1358 forced Venice to yield all to the region. Between the 14th century and 1808, Dubrovnik ruled itself as a free state, although from 1382 to 1804 as a vassal of the Ottoman Empire, reaching its peak in 15th and 16th centuries. With the help of skilled diplomacy and an early organised security and intelligence system, the economic wealth of Ragusa was mainly due to its seafaring trade, and Ragusan merchants travelled foreign territory freely with huge fleets of merchant ships, known as Argosies. A massive earthquake would strike the city in 1667, destroying nearly 75% of the structures and killing over 5,000 residents. A shell of its former self, in 1806 the city was finally surrendered to the army of Napoleon and by 1808 the Republic of Ragusa was no more. Nicolò Vito di Gozze Nicolò Vito di Gozzi (or Nikola Gučetić in his native Croatian), was a prominent Ragusan philosopher, scientist, and statesman whose work earned him great renown in political, scientific, and economic thought. His most famous book, Sopra le Metheore d’Aristotile (“About the Meteors of Aristotle”), he elaborated on meteorology discussing the phenomenon of wind exiting caves (fair warning – this Civilopedia article may be somewhat dry). During his life, when he was not occupied with philosophical thought, he concerned himself with the prosperity of the city – focusing on trade, finances, and the general well-being of the people of Ragusa. It is for this that he was successfully elected seven times as Duke of Dubrovnik (or, if you like, the similarly alliterative title of Rector of Ragusa). Dawn of Man "Most esteemed Nicolò Vito di Gozze, Rector of the proud Republic of Ragusa, welcome to this brave new world. The city of Ragusa has stood its ground for centuries against the major powers of the world, navigating the eternal and complex whirl of diplomatic alliances and has skillfully avoiding conflict after conflict. With cunning and stubbornness your empire - though modest in size - has bested those far larger in regards to trade, culture and diplomacy. The intelligence and security network launched by your predecessors, strecthing all across the world has so far both kept you safe and fostered prosperity. With your noble devotion to the causes of the Republic, this may be only the beginning. The time has come to once again fight for liberty; liberty that can not be sold for all the gold in the world. Will you manage the affairs of Ragusa as if you have no private interests? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time?" Introduction: '''"You stand before a mere servant of the Republic of Ragusa, and this proud servant is Rector Nicolò Vito di Gozze - I humbly welcome you. Tell me, stranger, are you here to trade? I'll gladly accept your deepest and darkest secrets as payment." '''Introduction: "I am Rector Nicolo Vito di Gozze and this is the Republic of Ragusa. I am as much its servant as its ruler." Defeat: '''"At least we outlived Venice, right? Tell me we outlived Venice, please. Please!" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold. |rewards = Every time a Naval Military Unit is promoted, another Unit of the same type receives a large burst of Experience.}} Faith. |rewards = Enemy Naval Units starting their turn within Ragusan territory loose some of their Movement at a chance proportional with your Faith output (max. 50%).}} Full Credits List * DMS: design, leaderscene, unique component icons, code, DOM text, rector pedia * Kerfuffle: map, design input and discussion * Darth: jan-ifying civ icon and improving colours * Walter Hawkwood: converting Europa Universalis Trade Company model to Civ IV, converting Empire Earth 2 Carrack model to Civ IV * grant: converting the Civ IV Trade Company model to Civ V * Wolfdog: converting the Civ IV Carrack model to Civ V * Scapegrace: design input and discussion * JFD: general lua guidance, main UI component wouldn't have been possible to make without JFDLC's Government UI component (big thanks, lad) * Chrisy15: Lua guidance, help with tracking down bugs * Lime: leader pedia * TranquilSilence: design discussion * Senshidenshi: playtesting * ...: peace theme * ...: war theme Category:Danmacsch Category:DMS Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Southern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders